Happy Families
by Jougetsu
Summary: Soel and Larg have a new family now.


**Title: **Happy Families

**Author: **Jougetsu (aka Lannie)**  
**

**Pairing/Characters: **DoumekixWatanuki; Soel & Larg, Mugetsu, implied YuukoxClow**  
**

**Rating: **PG-ish**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned 'em, never will. No profit is being made.

**Warnings/Spoilers:**

Soel & Larg POV a la "The Adventures of Soel & Larg"

Pure unadulterated fluff!

Slash!

It's a speculative post-series fic partially inspired by Ani's "After Acts"

No real spoilers!

Referring to Yuuko as "Mommy" and Clow as "Daddy", isn't actually used in the original Soel & Larg book, but it's been bandied about the fandom for a while and it was too amsuing not to use.

**Summary:** Happy families are all alike.

**Dedicated to: **

**ani** ( for being such a patient beta-reader, here's a little story for you. Partially inspired by your wonderful "After Acts" story, this is a sillier take on a similar premise though without Maru and Moro. The way you write the girls is so great, I couldn't begin to capture them the way you do, so they're absent here. Maybe they went off with Yuuko?

**iamsocool12345** (http://iamsocool12345. for making such a delightful translation of "Soel and Larg: The Adventures of Mokona Modoki" (http://iamsocool12345. available to the English-speaking fandom. Thank you for sharing the Soel & Larg love!

I don't think anyone has done Soel & Larg fic with Donuts overtones yet, if you have, I'm really sorry and wasn't aware that it existed. Please enjoy the silliness of the twin mokonas!

(Also, part of me wants to write a sequel, where Auntie Himawari babysits them during DxW's honeymoon. Y/N?)

* * *

xxxXXXxxx

**Mommy**

We had many adventures apart,

There were lots of new friends and new places.

But what we like best is being together!

Soel & Larg are now reunited.

Mommy says we don't have to be separated again,

Not unless we want to.

That's good because we don't really like goodbyes.

We already said goodbye to Daddy and Yue and Cerberus.

Now we have to say goodbye to Mommy.

"I have to go away for some time."

Why Mommy? Who'll take care of us?

"You still have people to take care of you, they can be your parents, too."

That's true!

Watanuki-kun isn't just a helper anymore,

He's more grown-up and lives in the shop, just like Mommy!

Does that make him our new mommy?

Someone else is here a lot, too.

Doumeki is very good friends with Watanuki,

Just like Mommy and Daddy were!

Does that make him our new daddy?

Maybe we'll call them Watanuki-mommy and Doumeki-daddy!

xxxXXXxxx

**Brother**

We never saw him that much before,

But now that Watanuki-mommy lives here

We have a new brother!

His name is Mugetsu!

He's a kind of celestial fox, called a pipe fox.

That means he can be very small and wiggly,

Or very big with nine tails.

He's the best hider at hide-and-seek

Because he can crawl into little places

Even Soel & Larg can't fit!

Mugetsu is a good brother.

He likes to play, but he's also what Yuuko calls

A first-rate protector!

He helps keep bad things away from the store

(And from Watanuki-mommy!).

Mugetsu-brother, let's play!

xxxXXXxxx

**Daddy**

A very long time ago,

We used to have another daddy, named Clow.

But sometimes it was sad,

Because he lived in another house.

Doumeki is a little like Clow was.

He doesn't cook like Clow,

(Watanuki-mommy does that now)

But he does live in another house.

And he likes to visit our mommy!

Doumeki-daddy always brings us something.

Even if he's only been gone a day!

Sometimes it's something neat from the temple

Or sometimes it's treats from the market,

Or even little gifts from the store.

And once in a while, he brings a bottle of liquor.

But we can't have any until he and Watanuki-mommy have some first.

As much as we like presents,

We think we'd like Doumeki-daddy to live here even more!

Then we could be a happy family all the time!

xxxXXXxxx

**Question**

Even though he smiles and is full of patience,

We can tell that Watanuki-mommy is sad a lot.

He was very sad when Mommy left,

And he's sad every time Doumeki-daddy leaves.

Please don't be sad, Watanuki-mommy!

Maybe Doumeki-daddy will come live with us.

But every time we ask them,

Watanuki-mommy gets upset.

One time he shouted and said

"I am not going to keep perpetuating this myth of a relationship!

You need to get married and take care of the temple, so just leave already!"

That's a little confusing.

When we asked Doumeki-daddy what that meant he said

Watanuki-mommy isn't ready for him to move in yet.

Oh.

When will he be ready?

"I've been wondering that myself."

We hope he's ready soon.

"Me, too."

We'll ask him everyday until he's ready!

xxxXXXxxx

**All Together Now**

When Doumeki-daddy visits,

A lot of times he and Watanuki-mommy have "alone time."

They go into the bedroom and ward the door.

That's because once we went in to find out if they were hurt,

Because they were moaning and making other noises.

But no, they were just doing what Mommy and Daddy used to do.

Unlike Mommy Yuuko, Watanuki-mommy was very embarrassed

And made Doumeki-daddy promise to ward the door.

But tonight they had a fight and before we knew it

They went into the bedroom.

Doumeki-daddy forgot to ward the door though.

But they have taught us manners,

So we wait until all the noises have stopped for a while.

It's dark out when we tip-toe in,

But the moonlight makes it easy to see our new parents.

Watanuki-mommy isn't asleep, but he does look very sleepy

And very very happy.

He doesn't notice us at first, but Doumeki-daddy does.

"The kids are here."

"Don't call them that! And didn't you ward the door?"

"Guess I was distracted. C'mere, kids."

Yay! We hop onto the bed and settle down near their heads.

Are you going to stay now, Doumeki-daddy?

"I would like to."

Watanuki-mommy is only really happy when you're here.

When we say that, Watanuki-mommy blushes.

Please stay here and we'll be a real family!

We promise to be very good!

"You need me more than the temple."

"But--!"

"I'm not going to leave you."

Does that mean we're a really real family now, Watanuki-mommy?

He chokes and Doumeki-daddy laughs a little.

"Maybe you should call him Watanuki-papa."

Oh, that sounds nice, too!

Watanuki-papa, Doumeki-daddy, Mugetsu, Soel and Larg,

What a great family!

We can't wait to have more adventures with our family!

THE END?


End file.
